Silver Blizzard
by Black Wolf of Hueco Mundo
Summary: Ignored by his family in favor his sister and hated by the village Naruto runs away from the village hidden in the leaf, little does he knows that in the future he may become the man of all time surpassing even the Sage of Six paths. And there is one dragon that will help him on that journey. Semi-cold/powerful/naruto. M for safety and maybe more. Pairing - (?),I have some ideas.


**WHAT'S**** UP guys its Black Wolf and I'm present to you the preview of The Silver Blizzard of Fairy Tail. Right now he is on the first place, so I thought why not make a preview? I know that many of you want Chronica of the Solar Knight but please be patient.**

**ENOUGH WASTING TIME AND TO THE STORYYYYY**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail because if I would EVERYTHING would be different, so yeah…**

**"Normal speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Demons/Dragons/enhanced speech"**

**'Demons/Dragons/thoughts"**

**Rasengan/Ice Dragons Roar jutsu/magic spell**

**X-Flashback-X**

'"Laxus, aren't you going to take part in fantasia?"

'"Old man, where the hell do you get off saying that…? Huh?!"

"Everybody's been looking at me through rose-colored glasses since I was just a kid, just 'casue I'm 'Your grandson'! Doesn't matter what the hell I do, It's always 'Well he is Makarov's grandson', 'He is the grandson of Fairy Tails master, after all'! I never get any proper credit for anything!" resented teenage boy at a short old man.

He had blue-grey eyes,short spiky blond hair, a lightning bolt-like scare on his right eye with dark lines circling his eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved undershirt with a dirty yellow t-shirt over it, green pants with black shoes. On the head he wore magical headphones with a spike coming out from on each side.

Across of him was a very short old man with white hair that grows on the outer rims of his bald head, black eyes with a white mustache. He had a blue a blue rope with yellow outlines and sandals.

"You're thinking about this far too much, 'proper credit' is a remarkably difficult thing for anybody in this world to achieve…" told the old man scratching his mustache while trying to calm down the boy.

"It pisses me off enough already without you bringing that shame upon me as well!"

"Look-" "Don't you have any goddamn feelings?!" interrupted Laxus which made Makarov sigh in sadness.

"Why did you excommunicate my father, dammit?!" snapped the lightning mage.

Makarov was silent for a few seconds and said "He was a danger to the guild".

Growling, he shouted "Okay, so he did a lot of stupid things! But he's still you're son, isn't he?! He's family, dammit!"

"Family or not I cannot allow a man who endangers the lives of his comrades tot be a member of this guild. Like the generation before me, i will protect this guild, that is the way of Fairy Tail" said Makarov with a serious tone.

"Then what,are you gonna get rid of me too? If you do Ill just join the guild my dad founded, and I'll take you out!" exclaimed Laxus.

"The guild he...founded? Do...do you mean to say you know where he is right now" he asked his grandson.

"Hah,like you give a crap,ain't no use pretending like you care at this point" told he indifferently turning around and walks to the door.

"W-Wait! He left the guild in possession of extremely sensitive information regarding Fairy Tail! We must find him or the guild may be in danger!"yelled Makarov, trying to reason the boy.

"Says the guy who went and chase him out..." whispered the teenager.

''Laxus!" pleaded the short man.

''I'm gonna suppress you one day, not for my father but so that i can be myself..." turning his head to right he glared at the master of Fairy Tail and said "So i can be a man in my own right".

X-Flashback End-X

_Six minutes remaining_ until_ the activation of Hall of Thunder_

"So he still doesn't feel like giving in, huh...? I guess that's the stubborn old baster i known, all right..." thought Laxus.

His cloths were a purple shirt with the top buttons unbuttons, black pants, brown boots and a long-sleeved black cloak with gray fur trimming and a red belt. On his head were his signature headphones.

He listens music in headphone while waiting for someone or something.

Suddenly the air in the whole building got colder and he could see his breath.

The sound of some walking towards him could be heard in the whole building.

But most of all was the KI that was aimed on him, the feeling of someone desire to beat the shit out of him.

A crazy grin appeared on his face as he turned around to greed the 'guest' ''I was begging to think that you were too afraid to face me and run away from the town, Naruto!"

"Dream on Laxus" was the answer of the 'guest' with nothing anger in his voice

Standing before the lightning mage was a young man in his early twenties and 6'1 feet tall. He had the body of a athlete and a snow white skin. He wore a blue t-shirt with a white symbol of Fairy Tail on the front, a gray jacket, blue jeans with a brown belt and black boots. He also had a white sleeveless haori with an ice pattern on the edges, the kanji ''True Dragon" on his back inside a diamond and a hood with white fur. Over his right shoulder was a green sash that held a 4'7 feet long katana, the hilt is light-blue while the guard is dark-blue and guard is a four-pointed star.

But the most unique feature was his ice-blue eyes with catlike red pupils that were looking into the very soul of the artificial dragon slayer.

Dead silence was between the two man with only the sound of lightning crackling and howls of the wind around the building, neither of them dared to take off the eyes of each other even for a second.

"I will say it only once Laxus, stop Hall of Lightning or you will regret it!" broke the silence Naruto not taking away his eyes from Laxus.

"He,he,he, why should I? You finally joined my game, from here this point starts the real fun! Im sure you heard the rumors of who is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail: you or me?!" cackled Laxus.

"A fucking game?! You made our nakama fight against each other! Fight to save each other! To save the Guild! The town!" snarled Naruto but calmed down in the next second "As for the strongest mage of Fairy Tail, you're getting ahead of yourself, Gildarts is still the Ace of Fairy Tail".

"Heh, don't talk about yourself so lowly, after all you become an S-class because you stand you're ground against him, right? Plus he's no use, he won't comeback. Of course there are the girls who show a lot of potential but there still weak" said Laxus with confidence in his voice.

"Weak? How about you check you eyes sparky?" sarcastically asked Naruto.

"Look, I'm giving you a compliment here icicle. Right now one of us is the strongest of Fairy Tail and I want to find out who it is!" shouted

"Is this the reason why you're doing this? What about Fairy tail! What about you're family!" growled Naruto barely abele to retain himself to tear apart the grandson of Makarov.

"What about them?! I don't give a damn for any of them! As long as I get what I want I'm ready to sacrifice anybody for it!" laughed Laxus manically.

Naruto eyes where hidden by his hair while hands started to shake of anger he whispered "You…heartless fucking bastard!" he shouted in the end and disappeared only to appear in front of Laxus, taking him by surprises.

**"Hiryu no Hiyachu!" **Naruto smashed his frozen elbow into Laxus guts, knocking the wind out of him. Snapping out of the shock, Laxus counter attacked **"Rairyu no Agito!" **locking his hands into a fist he smashed them at Naruto but he teleported away to avoid the attack, and appeared a few feet's from Laxus.

Both Dragons Slayers snarled at each other as there fists got covered by there's respective elements, soon there both disappeared in lightning or flash only reappear with there fists pulled back.

**"Hiryu/Rairyu no Tekken!"** they shouted as there smashed there fists against each other.

No seemed to willing to give away there position, Laxus charged more lightning into his fist at which Naruto presumed he will increases the spell but instant got blinded when Laxus jumped away and opened his fist.

Using this chance Laxus started to assault him with lightning covered fists, Naruto tried to protect himself but most of the punches got him. Placing his hands together the blond dragon slayer created multiple lightning orbs and shot them at hid rival.

Regaining his sight Naruto thought fast as he stretched out his palm and yelled **Ice-make: Tate**, a shield made of ice appeared on his hand and protected himself from the bullets.

Hearing lightning from behind he turned around only to see Laxus elbow for a second until it got smashed on his face. Smirking Laxus for a second he saw 'Naruto' broke and revealed to be an ice clone, while the real Naruto was behind him.

**"Hiryu no Hoko!" **shouted the Ice dragon slayer as he blasted Laxus with his silver laser into the wall while leaving a trail of destroyed ground and ice.

Dust was preventing Naruto to see his enemy but he could hear sparks on the other site of the dust cloud and soon saw what it was, and he don't like it.

**"Rairyu Hotengeki!" "Hiryu no Tsubasa tate!" **Naruto created a pair of wings and created a shield of them to protect himself from the halberd as it smashed into his wings and exploded, releasing the electricity.

Laxus come out of the dust with out his shirt or cloak and his back was chilblained in few places, to see what happened with Naruto and saw that the wings took the whole lightning attack on themselves while the dragon slayer was fine.

"You're not so bad naruto" said Laxus with a smirk on his face.

"You too Laxus, but I don't have time to play with you!" spoke the blue eyes dragon slayer.

"Oh? Is that so? Sorry but you won't go anywhere! Even if you defeat me Hall of Thunder will still happen and then the whole Magnolia! You can't do two things at one time even with you're clones!" laughed Laxus but saw the smirk his rivals face which meant nothing good fro him

"Sorry but I already did. **Kakushi hasu no hitsugi!**"

"What the fu-!" suddenly under the blonds feet appeared a sign of a white lotus and in a split second his whole body got trapped inside of an ice coffin.

"This is not Ice dragon slayer spell and not an Ice-make one, this is a spell from my sword Byakuren. When you were blasted to the wall and created a dust cloud I used **Hiryu no Kiri **to mix them together and get inside it. With the mist mixed together with the dust you couldn't see or smell me, so I stabbed the ground and created a trap on the exact place where you are right now" explained Naruto with the smirk on his face "By the way, I cant hear you but you can hear me".

Walking into the center of the church and closed his eyes "Say Laxus, don't you find it strange that no one else but me come to fight you? Not Mystogan, not Erza, not Mirajane, no one?" asked Naruto the coffin knowing that he can hear him, he opened his eyes and continued "the reason is that I created a barrier around the church, I called **Ice-make: Tengan yane** which is one of my advanced Ice-make spells".

And like he said, we could see that around Caldia Cathedral was a giant barrier with five flower on each side of the copulas side and on top of it.

Turning his gaze to the coffin he saw that sparks were around it and knew that he don't had much time left. Shedding his sword out Naruto sent a large amount of magic into it, that much that the blade glowed in silver color and a cold aura appeared around the dragon slayer.

Closing his eyes to concentrate he told his rival "I don't have much time left Laxus, this why I closed you into the coffin so that you won't interfere. This is one of my strongest spells that I create with my sword, right now I'm changing the climate and create clouds from which will fall 1ooo flower petals of ice" as he said above the entire Magnolia appeared black clouds and soon snow started to fall "I have complete control on each petal and right now I'm sending them on each lacrima of yours. I'm sure you are shouting something like "you idiot" or "fool" but the petals are NOT normal. When the petal touches or lands on something it becomes a flower that will drain the magic out of the object or person at my will and when all thousand flowers bloom they will drain out the Hall of Thunders magic resources and when they drain it out they shatter, it's name is **Sen'nohana no shikiten**" ended Naruto with open glowing eyes.

As predicted, exactly 1000 flower petals were flying to the lacrimas, each one falling like snow and when they landed on it, a ice flower grew and started to drain the lacrima, on each and every lacrima were multiple ice flowers that started to sparkle from the magic that they took. Soon each lacrima was destroyed and every flower shattered.

The civilians of Magnolia and mages of Fairy Tail started to cheer in joy, some even crying.

Panting a little Naruto inserted the sword into the scabbard, turned around and walked to the coffin, which wasn't anymore sparkling.

Standing before it he spoke "You lost La-!" he didn't ended his speech because the coffin exploded and he got punched and flew into a wall by Laxus, but he was now bigger and defiantly stronger.

Inside the cloud sat Naruto but his whole body was covered by silver-white scales "So you pulled out the ace of you're the sleeve, eh? I got lucky that I was able to use Hiryu no Kibo or else you wold have broke my nose" standing up, he cracked his neck and a devious smirk appeared on his face "The real party has started Laxus! Don't hold back because I won't anymore!" shouted Naruto.

Continue?

Translation -

**Hiryu no Hiyachu - Ice Dragons Cold Elbow**

******Rairyu no Agito - Lightning Dragons Jaw**

**********Hiryu/Rairyu no Tekken - Ice Dragons/Lightning Dragons Iron Fist**

**************Ice-make: Tate - Ice-make: Shield**

******************Hiryu no Hoko - Ice Dragons Roar**

**********************Rairyu Hotengeki - Lightning Dragons Heavenward halberd**

**************************Hiryu no Tsubasa tate - Ice Dragons Wing Shield**

******************************Kakushi hasu no hitsugi - Hidden Lotus coffin**

**********************************Hiryu no Kiri - Ice Dragons Mist **

**************************************Ice-make: Tengan yane - Ice-make: Cupola of Heaven**

******************************************Sen'nohana no shikiten - Ceremony of thousand flowers**

**AAAAAND DOOOONE, alright people this was the preview of Silver Blizzard. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if the fight is lame but hey, it's not the actual chapter yet, so maybe I get better plus I still don't have a beta writer, so I'm sorry! If you enjoyed it, please review and go to my profile and vote for that goddamn poll. Also, what would you like to see? A review or maybe the first chapter of "Chronica of the Solar Knight"?! Review you're answer! Flames will be ignored and used to make delicious coockies of you're favorite flavor which you hater WON'T GET! **

**This was Black Wolf and I see yah later, sayonara!**


End file.
